pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caster199
Energy X (talk) 12:12, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Image Next time you are going to upload the image, please correct the names. You could've seen how we name the XY sprites around. Energy ''X'' 15:10, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Thank you for the recent edits. I want to ask of you to categorise the sprites, with Category:Pokémon X & Y Sprites. Energy ''X'' 11:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) For X & Y games, that is. It depends by the game. Energy ''X'' 11:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) When t comes to uploading sprites from XY, do it like this. (name) XY.png, (name) Back XY.png, (name) Shiny XY.png, (name) Shiny Back XY.png. I makes it easier for us here. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:33, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Read my message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Please stop uploading sprites with terrible file names. I prefer you to use these file names for the sprites: (Pokémon) Back XY.gif, (Pokémon) Shiny XY.gif and (Pokémon) Back Shiny XY.gif. If you continue that then you will be blocked. Nectaria (talk) 16:06, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I'll try not to make any problems anymore. Caster199 (talk) 06:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm... It seems that you didn't learn your lesson yet because you're still using the terrible file names in the Gen IV sprites. I will not block you at all. Don't worry about it :). Please use those names instead: *(Pokémon) DP.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DP.png *(Pokémon) Pt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny Pt.png *(Pokémon) HGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny HGSS.png *(Pokémon) PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) IV.png (If the pokémon sprite is the same in all Gen IV games) *(Pokémon) Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) Back IV.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny IV.png Nectaria (talk) 21:27, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much not to block me. I'll name those sprite correctly as you want. Thank you. :) Caster199 (talk) 12:33, December 13, 2014 (UTC) No problem ^_^. It's great to see that you're uploading sprites with the correctly file names ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 13:56, December 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, because I reuploaded the file Pelipper XY.gif. I didn't see it correctly. I hope it doesn't mess up the file. :( Caster199 (talk) 05:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I checked this file and it is named correctly! It was uploaded by Lordranged7 before you uploaded your version of Pelipper XY sprite. Don't worry about it because everyone makes mistakes :). Sometimes, I can make some mistakes too. Nectaria (talk) 15:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad that it's not too bad. You're right, thanks. :) Caster199 (talk) 16:03, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello, sorry to interrupt but I want to ask for help. Can you rename the PGroudon Shiny ORAS.gif.gif to PGroudon Shiny ORAS.gif. I did named it .gif.gif so I hope you can change the name. Sorry for the mess. Caster199 (talk) 16:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I renamed the file to "PGroudon Shiny ORAS.gif". I have made a similar mistake when I uploaded this XY sprite of Female Gyarados. It was originally named as "Gyarados-F XYgif.gif" before Energy X renamed the file name. That was happened before I became an admin. Nectaria (talk) 16:24, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. :D I don't know how to say but, you truly help me out, You're so kind, thanks for all of your guides. Caster199 (talk) 16:27, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you also rename the mega sprite named MGlalieBack Shiny ORAS.gif to "MGlalie Back Shiny ORAS.gif"? Sorry, my bad. Caster199 (talk) 14:17, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Note: Please don't upload sprites that are duplicated to other sprites. I noticed that you reploaded the XY backsprite of Groudon but I deleted it because it was duplicated to the previous sprite that you uploaded. Nectaria (talk) 15:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, got it. Caster199 (talk) 15:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... OK, It seems that you finally learn from your mistakes. Thanks for your reply. Nectaria (talk) 15:51, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Right. Thanks back to you for your correction. Caster199 (talk) 15:55, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 15:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Thanks for uploading the sprites!! we look forward tp your next contributions! c: You're welcome. :D Caster199 (talk) 05:21, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolution Sprites I'mm make the places for you to upload the sprites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Caster199 (talk) 15:30, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'll prepare Sceptile. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:31, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I got Mega Swampert here too. But I don't know how to upload the mega sprite. Sorry if I was wrong with that. :( Caster199 (talk) 15:32, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I've already uploaded one. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Can you upload the redlink on sceptile's page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::How to upload the redlink??? Can you tell me how, I am not a wikia expert here :(. Sorry. Caster199 (talk) 15:38, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just click on the link and it'll tell you to upload an image and it doesn't matter what you have called the pic, it will be uploaded under the name of the redlink. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:40, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::And put in the summary box too, this. Category:Pokémon ORAS Sprites Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:42, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I am right or wrong?? Is the link that you said is to upload photo or what? Sorry, I sure don't know how. I will not upload Mega Sprite again to make everything correctly. Caster199 (talk) 15:49, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay. The link is there for you to upload the sprites on. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:52, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ok. I just want to ask one question, what's the link that you are talking about? I want to know. Or can I just upload the mega sprites and you upload them on their pages? ::::::Caster199 (talk) 15:56, December 15, 2014 (UTC) The links are in the mega section on sceptile's page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:04, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Got it. I finally understand it. Thank you :). Caster199 (talk) 16:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Your welks. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I uploaded Mega Metagross and its shiny. Can you prepare it? Caster199 (talk) 03:57, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I've made places on Beedrill's and Audino's pages for you, I'll sort out the Metagross page for you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:22, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. Caster199 (talk) 13:24, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Done the Metagross page, all it needs to finish the section is the back sprites, can you upload them please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:26, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Not a problem. I'll do it. Caster199 (talk) 13:28, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks, you should do the multiple uploads since it's quicker. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:29, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. Caster199 (talk) 13:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I've made relinks on Swampert's page for you, there are only two since the other two were uploaded. The one's that need uploading are the shiny one's. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:37, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I've also made redlinks on Steelix's page and it also needs shinies. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:39, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'll do it happily. :) Caster199 (talk) 13:41, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:44, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Done. Do you need anything else? Caster199 (talk) 13:47, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Steelix's and Slowbro's sprites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:49, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Done. Caster199 (talk) 13:56, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Can you upload the missing regular sprites of Sharpedo and Camerupt. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:58, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Back sprites of them, or mega evolution of them? Caster199 (talk) 14:00, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Non-mega's . Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::OK. Caster199 (talk) 14:03, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Finished. Caster199 (talk) 14:08, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:09, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Can you upload Altaria's mega sprites and it's missing sprites too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:20, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Will do it. Caster199 (talk) 15:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Can you also upload Mega Gallade sprites too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:06, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Done. Which next to be uploaded? Caster199 (talk) 05:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hey, I did uploaded all of the megas, just need all of them to be placed to their pages. Caster199 (talk) 14:27, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll upload the boxes later or tomorrow. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok. Caster199 (talk) 15:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Colouring Please don't change the colouring since it perfect already. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:39, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Caster199 (talk) 15:42, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, if the colouring of the boxes doesn't represent the colouring of the sprites, I don't mind you changing the boxes colouring to represent them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:44, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :So I can change the colour? Did I matched the colour with the sprites? If so, that's ok. Caster199 (talk) 15:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, you can change the colour as long as it matches the sprites, look at the colouring of Pidgeot's Mega box, it matches the colour of the sprites. Unfortunately, your version didn't match the sprites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:48, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::OK. :) Caster199 (talk) 16:33, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Ermmm Why did you upload those sprites under those name, you know how to name them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. I don't know how to name Gen. I - III and V. I only know how to upload Gen. IV and VI. Caster199 (talk) 16:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I only know how to name Gen IV and VI. Caster199 (talk) 16:18, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the list: *(Pokémon) Back I.png *(Pokémon) Shiny G.png *(Pokémon) Shiny S.png *(Pokémon) Shiny GS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny C.gif *(Pokémon) Back II.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny II.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny FRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny E.gif *(Pokémon) Back III.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny III.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DP.png *(Pokémon) Shiny Pt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DPPt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny HGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) Back IV.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) XY.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny XY.gif Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:25, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll remember them. Thanks. Caster199 (talk) 16:26, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Ellis is wrong (which happens a lot). I changed the list so it will make more sense. Basically, we mostly need Gen VI sprites. I'm working on finishing up the older sprites, and they have confusing names, so it's probably easier if you ignore the older generations. Anyways, thanks for your help :). --Shockstorm (talk) 08:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay then, I'll just have to upload Gen VI only. :D Caster199 (talk) 13:51, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :You don't have to only upload Gen VI, but it's probably easier to stick to those. It's up to you. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okay.Caster199 (talk) 07:41, January 22, 2015 (UTC) User of the month Congratulations! Energy ''X'' 20:27, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :D Caster199 (talk) 10:02, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, and thanks for all your work! :) --Shockstorm (talk) 15:19, February 2, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. ^-^ Caster199 (talk) 03:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC)